Mother of Time
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: Her husband slain, she has no choice but to take her son, the Hero of Time, to the Great Deku Tree and fulfill her husband's last wishes. [oneshot]


**A/N: **This is basically just a oneshot I decided to write about how and why Link ended up in the Kokiri Forest. I hope you enjoy it, because I worked hard on it, even though it only took me two days...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my lack of funny abilities. Not that it matters in this story, because it's s'posed to be dramatic.**

A tall woman with light blonde hair hopped onto her jet brown horse, squeezing it's sides, starting off at a trot, then quickly sending it to a canter. A memory flashed through her mind, the most painful she had felt since the death of her brother.

o

_Her husband stood alone on the battlefield, the Master Sword in his hands. He looked the tall, pointed man in the face. The man's black armor glinted in the moonlight, casting random points of light on her husband. He laughed an evil, booming laugh that sent chills down her spine. _

_"You cannot hope to match me," he said as he raised his sword to strike. Her husband rolled to the side as the the man's sword met the ground._

_"You are creating feeble attempts to save your life," the man said. "I shall kill you without a doubt. You are not fit to father the Hero of Time!"_

_Her husband froze and she gasped. If there was anyone more fit to father the Hero of Time, she knew not, for who could be a better father for the next Hero of Time than the man that was a descendent of the Hero himself?_

_The black armor clad man raised his sword and struck. "I told you that you could not win." With that, the man turned his back and left, leaving her husband bleeding on the ground._

_She called his name, but heard only a small, incoherent murmur. She ran forward and fell beside her husband, tears trickling down her cheeks. She took his hand and leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips. _

_"Don't leave me," she whispered in a choked voice. Her husband looked up and stroked her cheek._

_"I... I have a last request," he said, his voice fading._

_"Anything," she whispered, her grip on his hand tightening. She pushed a strand of his blonde hair away from his face._

_" Return my sword to the Temple of Time. Then, take our child to the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri forest," he whispered, his voice nearly gone. "Tell him that you bear the next Hero of TIme. Tell him that the Tenth Descendent requests his care for the child. Ask for the Sage of the Forest to watch over him until he is old enought to fend for himself. And, tell the Great Deku Tree to..." he closed his eyes. "tell our child I love him." He took his last breath. "And I love you."_

_"You fought nobly," she sobbed. "I love you too."_

o

As the horse rode on through the rain, she looked back at the Temple of Time, where she had returned the Master Sword, and buried her husband in the very back of the Temple.

The rain came down heavily as she made her way to the Kokiri Forest. The entrance was near in sight when a Poe appeared. Pulling out her sword, she slashed carelessly at the Poe, darting past it on her horse.

As she came to the entrance, she heard the owl above her say, "How terrible it is to have lost so much." _At least I've haven't lost my mind, _she thought bitterly as she crossed underneath the owl's branch.

She entered the Lost Woods, lifting her hands up from the reins momentarily to blow on them, attempting to warn them up. She let out a cry as she slipped off of her horse, which promptly turned around, heading in the directioin of Lon Lon Ranch.

She pulled her child close to her as she stood up, and made her way to the Great Deku Tree.

o

She came across a Kokiri kid, with green hair and green eyes.

"Tell me where the Great Deku Tree resides," she pleaded to the girl.

The girl widened her eyes, and a small ball of light whizzed around her head. She leaned down and picked up a daisy, looking down at her feet when she stood up.

"Please tell me," the woman pleaded again. "I have not come here to harm you, nor the Kokiri children." Tears were streaming down the woman's cheeks now.

"Don't tell them I told you," the girl said, then pointed in the direction of the Deku Tree. "Avoid all the Kokiri, because they'll just ask questions."

"Thank you," the lady said and headed off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree. She weaved in and out of trees, attempting to avoid the Kokiri. At last she came to the path that led to the tree.

She crossed it, and when she came to the tree, she got down on her knees, her tears staining the ground.

The Great Deku Tree looked down at her with warm eyes, gazing at her for a moment. "Hyrulian, what hast thou come here for?"

The Hyrulian looked up at the Great Deku Tree. "I have come here to take shelter from the great shadow man that is attempting do destroy my child, the next Hero of Time, and has already destroyed my husband."

"What does this have to do with the Kokiri?"

"It was told that I was to bring my child to you for watching," she murmured worriedly. She wondered if the Deku Tree would take the Hero of Time.

A vine weaved down from the Great Deku Tree, lifting the child out of her arms. "What is he to be called?"

"Link."

He held the child high above the woman, placing him in the branches.

At that moment, a great figure on a jet black horse rode towards the tree and the woman.

"Hide!" the tree commanded. The woman scrambled about, searching for a hiding place. As the man neared, she dove behind a bush, curling into a tight ball.

The man arrived at the Great Deku Tree, leaping off of his horse. "Great Deku Tree," the man said. "I am going to rule Hyrule someday, and I ask a favor of a neighbor."

The Great Deku Tree glared down at the man.

"I wish for what you keep inside yourself, and for the child that has been delivered to you."

"I have no such thing," the Great Deku Tree whispered angrily. "And I shall give you no such gift, for the next true ruler of Hyrule is not you, but the Princess!"

The man growled. "I know you have the child, for his mother is hidden behind that bush right there. Give me what you bear inside, and I shall let her live."

The woman lifted herself out from underneath the bush. "Kill me if you will, but my son is not here. I have sent him far away and was only seeking advice from the Deku Tree." She pulled her sword out, the metal glingting in the moonlight. "I will not go down without a fight."

"You dare to challenge me? Have you not seen what I can do?" the man exclaimed, his pointed nose flaring. He pulled his sword out and charged the woman, cutting into her side. "Fine, do not give me what I wish, but remember, her blood stains your forest because neither of you were willing to give me my rightful treasures." The man sheathed his sword and climbed back onto his horse, galloping away.

The Great Deku Tree used on of his vines to bring the child back down. "Speak to your son," he whispered.

"Link," she said. " I love you very much, as did your father." Then she turned her gaze to the Great Deku Tree. "Please, ask the Sage of the Forest to watch over him..." she took a deep breath. "And tell him his father and I... loved him very much." Then she closed her blue eyes for the last time and took one last rattling breath before she died at the root of the Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree sighed sadly, gazing down at the dead woman, the wife of the Tenth Descendent.

He turned his attention to the child he held in one of his vines, preparing for what he knew was to come.


End file.
